Une situation inattendue
by Keiko Yuriko
Summary: Nous sommes à Konoha, Sasuke est revenu de chez Orochimaru, et a énormément changé. Il donne l'impression d'avoir un secret, mais personne ne s'en soucie vraiment . Encore moins Naruto, trop heureux que Sasuke soit de retour. Et si nos deux amis avaient un secret? Un secret qui les mettraient dans une situation inattendue ...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde,  
voilà, je publie enfin l'un de mes textes. Et pour ça, je voulais remercier Ellyssa17 qui m'accorde de son temps et de son énergie pour corriger mes écrits et m'aider à les améliorer. Je te dis un grand merci pour la grande aide que tu m'apporte. Tu es génial.

J'en profite pour vous conseiller d'aller jeter un œil a ses textes, elle a une plume d'enfer. Je vous recommande ses textes.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Au village de Konoha, attendait sur le terrain d'entrainement n°7, un groupe de trois ninjas, attendant patiemment leur sensei, qui avait déjà 1 heure de retard, et qui arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes en retard Kakashi sensei.

\- Je sais Naruto, répondit Kakashi, mais j'ai croisé une grand-mère en détresse alors...

\- Encore une de vos excuse bidon.

\- Sasuke a raison, vous êtes notre sensei, soyez un peu plus sérieux.

\- Oui, je sais Sakura, mais c'est comme ça. Bon, aujourd'hui pas de mission, donc on va s'entraîner.

Après une dure journée d'entraînement, chacun rentra chez soi. Mais, en milieu de soirée alors que les rues de Konoha étaient désertes, un jeune homme blond se glissa hors de chez lui pour se rendre chez un certain brun. 10 minutes plus tard, il arriva finalement à destination.

\- Tu es en retard Na-chan.

\- Gomen (pardon) Sa-chan, mais Iruka est passé me voir et il a mis un certain temps avant de partir, il voulait savoir comment se passait les missions et si j'allai bien parce qu'on se voit plus trop c'est temps ci d'après lui. Ce qui n'est pas faut, donc on a discuté et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Gomen.

\- C'est pas ta faute, mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, déclara Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne renoncerais à venir te rejoindre, lui sourit tendrement Naruto.

Sasuke enlaça Naruto

\- Je suis heureux que tu me dises ça, je t'aime tellement.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que la vie.

Nos deux tourtereaux se rendirent dans la chambre de Sasuke ou ils passèrent une nuit de folie.

Le lendemain  
Sasuke se réveille lentement et souri en sentent un poids sur sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux pour pouvoir voire son ange en train de dormir, il ne vit pas son petit blond mais une sublime blonde totalement nue. Sous la surprise, il se redressa d'un seul coup et fit tomber la jeune fille par terre.

\- Itaye (aie) ! Non mais ça va pas de me faire tomber comme ça. Qu'est ce qui te prend?  
\- Naruto tu n'es pas redevenu normal, dit le jeune homme toujours surpris de la situation.  
\- Tu veux dire quoi par pas normal hein ?  
\- Ben ton sexy jutsu est toujours activé, t'est toujours en fille répondit le brun  
\- Non c'est une blague tu te fous de moi la ? Paniqua la blonde  
\- Non c'est sérieux regarde dans le miroir si tu me crois pas

Naruto couru jusqu'a la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il put y découvrir une belle blonde aux yeux océan écarquillé par l'horreur.

\- Aaaahh, se mis à hurler la blonde  
\- Arrête de hurler comme ça, dit le corbeau en se bouchant les oreilles.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire, pourquoi je suis toujours une fille. D'habitude, je redeviens normal avant le matin, s'inquiéta la demoiselle

\- Je ne sais pas moi, essaye d'annuler le jutsu proposa son compagnon  
\- Bonne idée.

Naruto effectue les signes d'annulation du jutsu mais rien ne se produit.

\- Alors ça a marché ? demanda le jeune homme toujours installé dans le lit

\- Ben non, répondit dépité la blonde en revenant dans la chambre

\- Merde, ça veut dire quoi ? T'es pas coincer quand même ? Ressaye, tu t'es peut être trompé.

Naruto réessaye devant Sasuke qui vérifie attentivement que son blond ne commette pas d'erreurs, mais toujours aucun effet.

\- Et merde t'a pas fait d'erreurs et ça marche pas. Se résigna l'Uchiwa

\- Dis Sasu chou et si on allait voir la vieille, proposa l'Uzumaki une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Bonne idée, mais comment tu vas t'habiller?  
\- Ben comme dab', avec mon pantalon et ma veste orange et noire, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Est ce que je peux t'emprunter un tee-shirt noir ?  
\- Oui pas de problème. En même temps, tu peux me passer un pantalon et un tee-shirt noir ? Oh et si tu veux un boxer, y en a des noirs dans le tiroir du haut de la commode, j'en ai déjà pris un. Si on se dépêche, on devrait pouvoir y aller sans trop se faire remarquer.  
\- Oui. Tien tes vêtements et merci pour le boxer, répondit le blond en tendant les vêtements.

Après s'être habillé, nos deux amis se rendirent au bureau de l'Hokage en passant par les petites rues pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Arrivé à destination, Naruto commença à hésiter

\- Heu Sasuke, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée en fin de compte, dit le blond angoissé.

\- C'est ton idée, non? Et puis faut bien trouver une solution, à moins que tu veuille rester comme ça toute ta vie?  
\- Non mais tout le monde va me voir, contra la jeune fille.  
\- Transforme toi en Sakura, personne ne te reconnaîtra proposa le jeune homme.  
\- Bonne idée, sourie le blond.

Naruto composa les signes du jutsu et se transforma en Sakura. Ils entrèrent dans la tour pour rejoindre le bureau de Tsunade.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Entrez.

Sasuke et Naruto, toujours en Sakura, entrèrent dans le bureau de leur Hokage. Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto annula sont jutsu et repris son apparence féminine. Tsunade fut surprise de voir Sakura devenir Naruto, enfin Naruto en fille.

\- Mais qu'est ça que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi Naruto est en sexy jutsu ? Questionna la Hokage  
\- Ben en fait, je suis coincer, répondit la blonde penaude.  
\- C'est un problème, mais pourquoi as-tu utilisé ton sexy jutsu? Demanda la plus âgée intriguée.  
\- Ça vous regarde pas la vieille, répondit la blonde sur la défensive.  
\- Appel moi encore une fois comme ça et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul, s'énerva l'hokage.  
\- Désolé, désolé, dit l'Uzumaki en reculant.

\- Bon, est ce que tu as essayé d'annuler ton jutsu? Demanda-t-elle calmement  
\- Oui mais, ça ne marche pas, soupira la plus jeune  
\- Ah, je vois. Dans ce cas, nous avons un problème, explique-moi pourquoi tu es en sexy jutsu, ça pourrais nous aider, interrogea Tsunade  
\- Ben... Euh...En fait ... fut la réponse gênée de Naruto

\- Naruto et moi on sort ensemble, répondit l'Uchiwa agacé.  
\- Je vois, vous êtes ensemble, mais ça ne justifie pas que Naruto sois en sexy jutsu et pire, qu'il soit coincé, répliqua leur supérieure.

\- Ben, en fait, il a fallu qu'on trouve une solution pour … enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.

\- Ha, d'accord, alors vous avez pensé à utiliser le sexy jutsu. Ce n'est pas bête comme idée, sourie la femme.

\- Merci, mais ça ne m'aide pas. Pourquoi je suis coincé?  
\- J'ai peut être la solution, mais si c'est ça, vous n'allez pas aimer, sourit sadiquement Tsunade.

A cette instant, Kakashi entra sans frapper

\- Tsunade-sama, commença le ninja copieur.  
\- Aaaahh ! Kakashi sensei, cria la blonde en se cachant tant bien que mal derrière son amoureux.  
\- Naruto ? Je tombe mal, j'ai l'impression dit avec surprise Kakashi.

\- Non pas du tout, restez avec Sasuke. Naruto, viens avec moi dit-elle en se levant.

Tsunade emmena Naruto dans une pièce adjointe à son bureaux.

\- Bon, Naruto fais ce teste, dit-elle en tendant un petit appareil à la jeune femme devant elle.  
\- Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Tu deviens sénile la vieille, s'exclama celle-ci en retour.  
\- Fait le tout de suite ou bien... menaça la plus âgée  
\- OK, OK, vous énervez pas, mais ça va pas marcher, tentât-elle pour calmer son ainée

Quelques minutes plus tard, le résultat du test apparut.

\- AAAAAAAHHHHH ! Se mit à hurler Naruto. Ce n'est pas ... C'est pas ... possible. Il marche pas ce truc ! Y a pas moyen ! C'est une blague, hein ? C'est ça c'est une de vos blague la vielle, rassurez-moi commença-t-elle à paniquer.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir.

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine bye les loulous


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,  
voilà, le second chapitre de cette fiction.  
Je remercier Ellyssa17 qui m'accorde de son temps et de son énergie pour corriger mes écrits et m'aider à les améliorer. Je te dis un grand merci pour la grande aide que tu m'apporte. Tu es génial.

j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

\- Eh bien voilà, Naruto on sait pourquoi tu es bloqué dans ce corps de fille, dit Tsunade avec un grand sourire. Tu es enceinte.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, t'es déjà soule ma parole la vielle, couina la blonde. Je suis un mec pas une gonzesse.  
\- c'est vrais, mais...  
\- y a pas de mais la vieille, c'est impossible alors... l'interrompis Naruto toujours en panique.

PAN  
Naruto se prit le poing de Tsunade sur le haut du crane pour l'avoir coupée dans ses explications.

\- Bon, maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'écouter avant de t'emballer, râla Tsunade.  
\- Je ne saurais pas m'emballer, je n'ai pas de papier cadeau, répondit son interlocutrice le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Tu as oublié ce que tu voulais dire la vielle?  
\- Non, mais ta stupidité est sans limite, j'en reste consternée, répondit la médecin. Mais je vais quand même t'expliquer. Quand tu exécute un jutsu comme le sexy jutsu, tu transforme ton corps en celui d'une femme. Ces changements ne sont pas qu'externes, en plus de ton anatomie, tes organes reproducteurs changent également. Voilà pourquoi tu peux effectivement être enceinte.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible moi en... en ...enceinte ? Ben merde alors.

Et sur ses mots, Naruto porte les mains à son ventre encore plat et souris tendrement.

\- Comme tu dis, mais là, y a une chose plus importante que t'extasier, sourit la médic ninja.  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Tu ne penses pas l'annoncer à ton chère et tendre ? Rigola la femme.  
\- C'est une idée, mais comment il va réagir ? S'inquiéta la demoiselle.  
\- Pour le savoir, il faut déjà le lui dire. On y va et TU lui dis, après tout c'est ton mec, trancha Tsunade.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade

\- Alors comme ça, toi et Naruto vous heu... vous, tenta le sensei.  
\- On sort ensemble.  
\- Ca fait longtemps ?  
\- 6 mois, ça vous va ou vous avez d'autres questions? Cracha Sasuke exaspéré.  
\- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?  
\- Parce qu'on ne savait pas trop comment en parler et qu'en plus y ce pu*** de conseil de Konoha qui me soule pour que j'ai des héritiers et que je reconstruise le clan, soupira le jeune .  
\- Dis leur que tu aimes un homme simplement.  
\- Mais oui bien sur, j'ai juste à leur dire : « j'aime un homme et en plus c'est le mec que vous détester le plus dans tous Konoha », dit-il acide.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu... commença l'argenté.  
\- AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Entendirent-ils hurler de l'autre coté de la porte.  
\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe la dedans ? demanda le noiraude.  
\- J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais tu ne me croirais pas vu que je n'y croie pas moi-même, répondit Kakashi un aire idiot sur le visage.

C'est ce moment que Naruto et Tsunade choisirent pour revenir dans le bureau où Sasuke et Kakashi attendaient. Sasuke voit son, ou plutôt sa, bien aimée revenir vers lui en se tournant les pouces et en ayant l'air inquiète.

\- Sasuke faut que je te parle, dit-elle sans le regarder.  
\- Mh ?  
\- Sasuke je suis ... je suis... en ...en ...enceinte. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Ouf, souffla-t-elle

Sans que personne ne le prévoie, le dernier de son clan s'évanouit. C'est 15 minutes plus tard, que Sasuke revient à lui.

\- Na...Naruto ? Demanda-t-il, pas très bien réveillé.  
\- Présent .  
\- C'est... ce n'est pas...pas une blague ? T'es vraiment en...en...en... t'attend vraiment un enfant ? demanda Sasuke.  
\- Oui, répondit la blonde en portant les mains à son ventre.  
\- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
\- Ne pense même pas que je vais avorter ou abandonner mon bébé, je le garde que tu le veuille ou non, t'as compris Uchiwa ? Je garde MON bébé, s'énerva la blonde.  
\- Calme toi voyons, tentât Sasuke.  
\- Me calmer ? Alors que tu parles abandon ou avortement ? Jamais t'entend, jamais je n'abandonnerai ou tuerais MON bébé et celui qui essayera, devra me tuer aussi, rétorqua Naruto toujours en colère.  
\- Déjà ce n'est pas TON bébé, mais NOTRE bébé, tu l'as pas fait tout seul que je sache. Et en plus, je ne parlais pas avortement ou abandon, mais de comment on allait faire pour expliquer ca aux autre. Dans ton état, tu as besoin de calme et pas d'une bande d'abrutis qui ne te lâcheront pas parce que tu es Uzumaki Naruto et que tu portes l'enfant d'un autre mec, un Uchiwa qui plus est. S'énerva-t-il à son tour.  
\- Waw, dirent les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
\- Quoi? S'impatienta Sasuke.  
\- Waouh, t'as jamais autant parlé, s'émerveilla la future mère.  
\- Baka (idiot), lui sourit son amoureux.  
\- Ou,i mais ton baka à toi.  
\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais il va falloir tout expliquer aux habitants de Konoha, ou au moins aux ninjas, intervint Tsunade.  
\- Ben si il le faut, soupira la jeune fille.  
\- Pas question, trancha le future père les villageois ne le laisseront pas avoir l'enfant. Ils le harcèleront.

La jeune femme compris de quoi parlait son petit ami sans aucunes difficultés. Après tout on ne se gênait pas pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

\- Félicitation gamin, souffla une voix

Naruto sursauta, attirant les regards surpris de toutes les personnes présentes, personne d'autre n'avait entendu la voix et l'Uzumaki l'avait compris. Mais d'où provenait-elle ?

\- Vous avez entendu ? interrogea-t-elle tout de même.  
\- Non rien, tu as sursauté comme ça sans raison. Ça va? S'inquiéta son compagnon.  
\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un me dire «félicitation gamin », dit-elle.  
\- Hé ben gamin, je sais que je me suis fait discret depuis que tu as réussis à me maîtriser, mais quand même, dit la voix mystérieuse.  
\- Kyubi ? Tenta la jeune fille.  
\- bien vu gamin, ça fait longtemps, répondit le démon.

Fermant les yeux, Naruto se rendit à l'intérieur de l'entre du démon qui se trouvait en lui. Une fois face au renard, il pu pauser ses questions.

\- Comment? Pourquoi?  
\- Comment? Grâce au pacte que nous avons fait il y a cinq ans quand tu m'as maîtrise et pourquoi? Devine, sourit le renard.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Naruto? Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Que te dit Kyubi? Demanda l'Uchiwa en le secouant légèrement  
\- Il m'a félicité répondit celui-ci.  
\- HEIN ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres.  
\- Ben quoi?  
\- Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'a dit et te dira ? Demanda Sasuke.  
\- Hé, je ne vais pas jouer les portes paroles.  
\- Invoque moi gamin, je leur parlerais directement, proposa le démon.  
\- Comment? Demanda la blonde.  
\- Comme ça, répondit Kyubi en envoyant les images du jutsu à son porteur.

Naruto effectua les signes du jutsu d'invocation, sous le regard curieux des trois autres. Kyubi apparu dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Kyubi ! S'exclama le trio.  
\- Salut les vieux d'la vieille et l'Uchiwa.  
\- Vieux d'la vieille? T'en veux une le démon? S'énerva Tsunade.  
\- Tu penses y arriver la vieille? Sourit le démon.  
\- Bon ben au moins, je sais pourquoi Naruto m'appelle comme ça. Soupira la Hokage.  
\- Et y veux quoi le démon? Demanda Kakashi méfiant.  
\- Déjà, on m'appelle Kyubi-sama.  
\- Faut pas rêver non plus, dirent les ninjas en cœur  
\- Bon ok Kyubi abdiqua celui-ci  
\- Mais tu veux quoi? Cracha méchamment l'amant du porteur  
\- Aider le gamin bien sûr, répondit le renard  
\- Pourquoi? Interrogea le concerné.  
\- Parce que je t'aime bien gamin, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais assez fort pour être mon réceptacle.  
\- Ce n'est pas un réceptacle, c'est un être humain, reprocha Sasuke en colère  
\- Oui, je sais, répondit le kitsune  
\- En quoi veux-tu l'aider ? Tentât Tsunade.  
\- déjà comme ça.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir.

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine bye les loulous


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sur ses mots, Kyubi se retrouva près de la porte et l'ouvrit. Sous les yeux de tous, Sakura, Hinata et Neji) s'étalèrent par terre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Entrez dans le bureau tout de suite, s'emportât leur supérieur.  
\- haï Tsunade-sama, répondirent-ils.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Cria-t-elle.  
\- Ben on voulait vous voir avec Hinata, pour vous rendre un compte rendu de notre dernière mission. En arrivant, on a vu Sakura qui écoutait à la porte alors nous aussi sur une voulu écouter pour savoir ce qui la captivait autant, avoua Neji.  
\- Cafteur, râla la rose.  
\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS? VOUS AVEZ PERDU LA TÊTE? DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ÉCOUTEZ A LA PORTE? Leur hurla Tsunade.  
\- Depuis que Sasuke est tombé dans les vapes, répond Sakura.  
\- Donc ils savent tout, soupira le sensei.  
\- Je me charge de leur faire oublier, dit l'Uchiwa une aura démoniaque l'entourant.  
\- calme toi, on ... on ... Tentèrent les nouveaux arrivants.  
\- vous rien du tout, je vais vous tuer les coupa le futur père.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke commença à courir après Sakura, Hinata et Neji pour les tuer. Ils se coururent après pendentif au moins 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que Kyubi se fâche et mette un terme à ses enfantillages.

\- Ça suffit vos gamineries, tout ce à hu Bo hu est mauvais pour le gamin, enfin la gamine, rugis le renard.  
\- Gomen (pardon), s'exclamèrent les fautifs.  
\- C'est rien, dit le concerné les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ne pleure pas mon Naru chou, ça va aller tentât son petit ami.  
\- Mais, y ... y ... vont ... tout ... raconter et on va ... prendre ... mon ... bébé, fondit en larme Naruto.

\- Mais non, mais non, tenta Tsunade, essayant de le consoler.  
\- Que pensez-vous de tout ça, honnêtement? Demanda Sasuke aux trois autres.  
\- Trop injuste, répondirent les Kunoichi.  
\- C'est heu ... on n'y aurait jamais pensé. Lui enceinte c'est ... pas normal, dit Neji.  
\- D'accord. Uchiwa, JE continue l'interrogatoire, vous, vous la fermé. Pourquoi c'est injuste, ou pas "normal"? Interrogea le démon.  
\- Je ne pourrais plus avoir Sasuke depuis c'est Naruto qu'il aime et en plus, ya un héritier en route, soupira la rose.  
\- Et moi je peux faire une croix sur Naruto, se lamenta la brune.  
\- Démo Gomen sur s'aime (pardon mais on s'aime), a répondu le couple.  
\- Mais c'est deux mecs et y en un un en cloque, c'est pas possible, c'est ... contre nature, argua l'Hyûga.  
\- Pour avoir un rejeton, faut un male et une femelle et là Naruto est une femelle, dit le renard.  
\- Pas faux, mais ce n'est pas de naissance, contre le jeune homme.  
\- Et toi, ta femelle serait contre nature d'avoir un petit avec si tu l'aime? Dit Kyubi.  
\- Non, mais ce n'est pas pareille, répond Neji.  
\- Un bon? Pourquoi l'amour est là dans les deux cas, aime un cœur pas un sexe, dit le renard.  
\- C'est vrai, j'admets abdiqua Neji.

Sur ce, Naruto retrouva le sourire et Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement sous les regards brillants de Sakura, Hinata et Tsunade.

\- Allez les jeunes, sur se lâche ou je vous lance un sceau d'eau, s'amusa le renard.

\- Kyubi a raison, il nous reste des choses à régler comme par exemple trouver un nom si tu ne veux pas en parler au villageois reprit Tsunade sérieusement.  
\- Alors vous êtes d'accord? Se méfia Sasuke.  
\- En partie, mais malheureusement, il faut en informer le conseil soupira-t-elle.  
\- Alors là vous êtes tarée, vous voulez faire quoi quoi ou quoi? S'énerva l'Uchiwa.  
\- Pour ça, pas de soucis, ils ne tuent pas vu que dans ce cas, je serais libéré et ça ils ne veulent pas, dit l'animal.  
\- Et le bébé t'y pense? Cracha le père en devenir.  
\- Bon, on se calme, il faut avant tout trouver un nom de fille et des vêtements à Naruto, trancha la Hokage.  
\- Naruto pourrais s'appeler Naruko? Proposa timidement Hinata.  
\- ça me plais et toi Na chan t'en dis quoi? Demanda Sasuke.  
\- ça me plais, en plus c'est proche de mon prénom, c'est sympa, sourit la blonde.

Naruto sauta sur Hinata et lui fit un gros bisou avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Heureux que son amie soit de son fils coté et l'aide dans le but de protéger sa famille à venir.

\- c'est bon sur un contenu vu que tait lâche la dit son compagnon les séparant.  
\- Tu es jaloux? S'amusa Tsunade.  
\- Non, mais il est à moi, c'est tout, bouda le jeune homme.  
\- Calme toi, sur est deux filles maintenant, sourit son ange.

Sur ces mots, Naruto alla se blottir dans les bras de Sasuke qui sourit et l'enlaça pour le tenir d'une prise ferme, mais tendre. Cette attitude à la fois tendre et protectrice eu raison des dernières méfiances de tous. On ne pourrait vraiment plus mettre en doute l'amour que se portaient les deux jeunes.

\- Pour les vêtements, je peux aider, j'ai des tonnes de vêtement civil et ninja que je ne mets pas. Ma mère a toujours espéré que je sois plus féminine, mais je refuse de changer mon style. Donc tout les vêtements sont neuf et trainent dans mes armoires. En plus les tenues qu'elle a achetées sont trop grandes au niveau de la poitrine. Soupira la rose.  
\- Merci Sakura c'est important que tu sois avec nous, dit Naruko.  
\- moi je...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neji et le regarda avec curiosité. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait le plus de réserve sur la situation. Malgré tout il n'était pas bête et voyait, comme les autres, que les deux coéquipiers s'aimaient vraiment. Et après ce que Naruto avait fait pour lui et pour les membres de la branche secondaire, il voulait lui aussi l'aider.

\- Je me mettrais de votre côté contre le conseil, après tout, je dois beaucoup à Naruto. Repris le Hyuga.  
\- C'est vrai, pour ce qui est de ta protection, je resteais sous cette forme. Je pourrais rester avec toi comme un animal ninja. Même si je peux savoir ce que tu penses et vice versa, il faut que tu me donne les ordres à voix haute devant les gens.  
\- Ok Kyu, a répondu le «maître» au renard géant.  
\- Kyu? S'étonnèrent les autres.  
\- Oui, c'est joli Kyu et il lui faut bien un nom, je ne vais pas l'appeler Kyubi, tout le monde va flipper, dit la blonde.  
\- C'est vrai, bon tu rentres avec Sasuke et Sakura t'apporte les vêtements. Quant à moi, j'organise une entrevue avec le conseil, représailles Tsunade.  
\- que voulez-vous au conseil? Demanda une nouvelle arrivante.

\- Nous voulons une entrevue avec le conseil pour régler la situation dans laquelle se trouve Sasuke et Naruko, dit Tsunade prise de court.  
\- Il n'y a pas de Naruko à Konoha, répliqua l'inconnue.  
\- C'est vrai, mais c'est compliqué. Vous pouvez obtenir un public avec vos deux associés chère conseillère, a répondu la Hokage.  
\- Oui, mais avant cela, je veux une explication, qui est cette Naruko?  
\- Naruko c'est moi, c'est le nom qu'on a trouvé pour éviter certains problèmes, répondu à la préoccupation.  
\- L'Uzumaki, c'est pour lui que vous voulez voir le conseil? Il ne mérite pas, de plus, si c'est une opposition avec monsieur Uchiwa, c'est lui qui a gagné et pas ce monstre d'Uzumaki, cracha la conseillère avec dégout.

La conseillère eu à peine finie de parler, que Sasuke se jeta sur elle pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Mais Neji et Kakashi qui avaient anticipé, l'attrapèrent au vol et l'immobilisèrent sous le regard surpris de la future victime.

\- Espèce de vieille folle, retraite ça tout de suite. Tu n'a pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça, alors qu'il est un fait pour ce village, dit Sasuke en se débâtant.  
\- Calme toi Sasuke c'est rien t'en fait pas. Ne te met pas dans un état pareil, j'ai l'habitude de la haine du conseil.  
\- Mais Naruto ... tentât le prisonnier.  
\- Pas de mais qui tienne, dit il en se tournant vers la conseillère. Désolée pour ça, il se laisse submerger par ses émotions ces temps-ci.  
\- Je le comprends, moi aussi j'avais envie de la frapper, dit Neji approuvé d'un hochement de tête de toutes les personnes reçues.

Toutes, exceptée Tsunade qui ne se trouve plus à son bureau, mais qui était sauvée par la fenêtre et était en train de refaire la forêt façon cratère géant avant de revenir à son bureau après avoir extériorisé sa colère.

\- Heu ... Tsunade ça va? Demanda Kakashi.  
\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que j'ai calmé mes nerfs. Je vous recommande chère conseillère de ne plus parler de Naruto de cette façon devant moi.  
\- C'est pareille pour moi, dit le démon.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ... commença la vielle dame.  
\- Kyubi no koto, dit calmement Tsunade.  
\- Je suis venu protéger la gamine et son polichinelle dans le tiroir, s'amusa le renard.  
\- Quoi l'Uzumaki assister à un enfant mais de qui? Demanda l'ancêtre.  
-De moi, a répondu Sasuke en enlaçant son amour.  
\- Quoi ... mais ... non! C'est ... pas possible, bafouilla la dame.  
\- Si et sur le garde, dit le jeune homme.  
\- Suivez-moi, sur va voir les deux autres membres du conseil,

Le petit groupe suivit donc la conseillère, pour se rendre dans la salle du conseil, où se trouvaient les autres membres. Une fois sur place, ils virent deux hommes, dont un, jouant les voyeurs chez la voisine grâce à une longue vue.

\- Encore en train d'épier la jeune fille d'en face, râla la seule femme du conseil.  
\- Que voulez-vous? On s'en doutait quand on lui a demandé de nous rejoindre au conseil, a répondu son collègue.

Tous le regardèrent jusqu'à ce que Naruko identifie.

* * *

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre les suivants arriveront bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions sur qui est le mystère conseillé ou sur l'évolution possible de la situation.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- L'Hermite pas net, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- C'est Jiraya, pas l'ermite pas net Naruto, dit celui-ci en se retournant.  
\- Non c'est pas vrai, y fait partie du conseil? Sérieux? S'étonna Sasuke.  
\- Oui, ça pose problème? Rétorqua l'Hermite.  
\- Ça suffit, nous avons plus urgent à faire, les interrompis la seule femme du conseil.  
\- Quoi par exemple? Demanda son collègue.  
\- L'Uzumaki est enceinte, a répondu-elle.  
\- QUOI? MAIS DE QUI? S'écrièrent les deux autres.  
\- De monsieur Uchiwa, soupira la femme.  
\- Bravo gamin, sourit le pervers.  
\- Non ! C'est inadmissible! Il faut arrêter ça tout de suite, répondirent les deux autres.  
\- Non ! C'est leur vie, à eux de voir. De plus, vous avez déjà assez gâché la vie de ces gamins. Vous vouliez que Sasuke vous donne des héritiers? Et bien en voilà un en route, dit Jiraya.  
\- Mais ... tenta la femme.  
\- Pas de mais, c'est le seul que vous aurez! Sauf si Naruto en veux d'autre, c'est avec lui et lui seul que je ferais ma vie, la coupa Sasuke.

Suite aux paroles de Sasuke, les trois conseillés se retirèrent pour discuter et prendre une décision. Ils avaient bien compris que ce serait leur seul et unique chance, de voir un jour le clan Uchiwa renaître. A la tombée de la nuit, les conseillés délibéraient encore et décidés de renvoyé tout le monde chez eux. En leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin, dans la salle du conseil. Naruto, Kyubi et Sasuke se trouvent chez ce dernier, pendant que Sakura aidée de Neji et Hinata allaient chercher les vêtements pour Naruko. Tsunade et Kakashi, eux rentrèrent chez eux épuisés par les événements de la journée.

Chez Sasuke, 45 minutes plus tard.

\- Elles en mettent un temps, râla le propriétaire des lieux.  
\- Elles en profitent, une poupée grandeur nature, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a cette chance, s'amusa Neji.  
\- Ben qu'elles n'abusent pas, bouda le brun.

C'est vrai, à peine arrivé avec les vêtements, Sakura et Hinata s'étaient littéralement jetée sur Naruko pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain. Afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour la nouvelle Kunoichi. Quand, enfin, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser sortir Hinata et Sakura avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Sur un fini. Préparez-vous à tomber dans les pommes les mecs, s'amusèrent-elles.  
\- Je demande à voir, les provoqua Sasuke.  
\- Sort de là Naruto, montre leur notre travaille s'enthousiasme en coéquipière.  
\- Alors comment tu me trouves? Interrogea la blondinette en sortant de la pièce d'eau.

Aucun des deux ne pu répondre, trop occupé à dissimuler le filet de sang fin qui coulait de leur nez. La jeune femme était tout bonnement à tomber. Ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes, retenues par des nœuds verts. Elle portait un top noir sans bretelles plus haut que le nombril pardessus lequel un tee-shirt en treillis transparent dissimulait un peu plus de peau. Une mini-jupe rouge avec un shorti noir, retenue par une ceinture verte complétant la tenue.

\- Les garçons, ça va? S'inquiéta la ninja.  
\- Ils sont sous le choc. T'es canon comme ça, affirma Sakura.  
\- C'est pour ça, que tu te marre, depuis qu'elles sont dans la salle de bain, Kyubi? Réalisa Sasuke  
\- Oui, moi, je sais tout, en même temps que la gamine. Elle est bien comme ça! Hein Uchiwa? S'amusa le Kitsune.  
\- Bon, ben, il est tard, alors à demain, fit Sasuke pour congédier ses camarades.  
\- Oui. Il est tard, à demain, répliqua Neji entraînant les deux autres filles à sa suite.

Une fois leurs trois amis partisans, Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto pour l'embrasser en le serrant contre lui.

\- C'est de la provocation, cette tenue, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
\- Non, c'est juste ma tenue ninja.  
\- Ca va être dure, la journée, je vais devoir résister. Tu ne crois pas? Mais c'est rien, je vais profiter de ce soir, susurra la ténébreux.

Sur ces mots, il emmena Naruto dans leur chambre, ou leurs firent des folies de leur corps, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Le lendemain, dans la salle du conseil.

\- Alors, vous êtes les seuls à savoir, que Naruto est Naruko? Commença la conseillère  
\- oui, fut la réponse du petit groupe de la veille.  
\- Nous acceptons votre relation, mais à deux conditions, enchaîna le conseillé  
\- Lesquelles? Interrogea Sasuke méfiant.  
\- La première est de moi, je veux que tu épouse ma filleule Sasuke, sourie Jiraya  
\- Votre filleule? Mais, c'est Naruto que j'aime.  
\- Et bien en fait, même si peu de gents le savent, je suis le parrain de Naruto. Ses parents me l'avaient demandé. Je n'ai cependant jamais eu la possibilité de remplir ce rôle, déclara l'Hermite.  
\- Avec plaisir dans ce cas et la suite?  
\- Naruko doit renoncer à redorer Naruto et ce jusqu'à sa mort, informa la conseillère perfide.  
\- J'accepte! Ne pensez pas, que c'est une décision prise sans réfléchir. Avec Kyubi, on avait déjà penser à faire de moi une femme. Parce que l'époque, je pensais que Sasuke ne me regardait pas si je restait un homme. Je veux juste pouvoir être avec l'homme que j'aime. Que mon corps soit celui d'un homme, ou d'une femme importe peu. Du moment que je suis avec lui. Kyu tu peux arranger ça? S'enquit la blonde  
\- Je m'en occupe gamine, avec une dose de mon chakra au bon endroit, tu restes toujours une femme.  
\- Et pour le vrai Naruto? Et puis, qui serait Naruko pour le village? Demanda Neji  
\- Il sera porté disparu, on le déclarera mort dans 6 mois. Naruko, sera la jumelle de Naruto. Officiellement, elle aura été séparée de lui à la naissance et élevée dans le plus grand secret, tout près d'ici. Nous te présentons au village ce soir, maintenant partez et ne faites pas regretter ce choix plus que nécessaire, trancha l'ancêtre.

Bien que l'idée que déclarer Naruto mort, ne plaisais pas à tout le monde, nos amis durent se résoudre à accepter. Chacun prit donc le chemin pour rentrer. En arrivant au quartier Uchiwa, le couple et le démon ont été surpris de voir Gaara, Kankuro et Temari, en train de se disputer.

Du coté des ninjas de Suna.

\- Tu te moques de moi? Tu m'as fais venir ici, en disant que l'hokage voulait nous voir et ce n'est pas le cas, rugit Gaara.  
\- Si je vous avais dit, pourquoi, on serait jamais venus, souffla Temari.  
\- Peut-être que si, si c'est pour une bonne raison, le reprit Kankuro.  
\- Mais s'en est une, tenta-t-elle.  
\- Alors dis la ta bonne raison, trancha le Kazekage.  
\- OK, mais ne vous fâchez pas, dit la demoiselle.

Point de vue normal.

Naruko, Sasuke et Kyubi avaient tout entendu. Ils savaient, pourquoi, Temari voulait à tous les prisonniers à Konoha. C'est sans réfléchir que Naruko se mit à parler.

\- C'est parce que, c'est l'anniversaire de Shikamaru! Pas vrai Temari? S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

Les trois ninjas de Suna se retournèrent, surpris par cette voix inconnue. Mais, Gaara eu vite fait le rapprochement, de cette belle blonde à la peau allée aux trois traits représentant des moustaches sur chacune de ses joues accompagnées d'un renard géant.

\- mettre ** Naruto mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'exclama le kazekage.

La fratrie était là, en plein centre du quartier, à regarder Naruto et le renard qui est mort de rire face à leur tête surprise voir choquée pour certain. Sasuke décida donc d'intervenir.

\- Je crois, qu'on a des choses à ce dire, sur ferait mieux d'allé chez moi.  
\- je crois effectivement, qu'on a des choses à se dire. Mais avant, le rouquin se retourne vers sa sœur. Je suis énervé, tu m'as fait déplacer, pour un anniversaire dont je n'ai rien à faire. Mais, quelque chose m'a choisi dit que ça tombe bien. Donc tu es sauvée.  
\- Merci, merci, merci Naruto. Je sais pas pourquoi t'es en fille, mais merci et compte sur moi pour t'aider quoi qu'il arrive, dit la blonde de Suna en se jetant au coup de Naruko.  
\- Au fait, depuis quand t'arrive à extérioriser ton démon? S'intéressa Gaara.  
\- Depuis 2 jours, sourit la Kunoichi.  
\- C'est à cause d'Ichibi que tu m'as reconnu, non? S'informa le renard.  
\- Oui, bon allons-y. J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir quelque chose qui m'intéresse, trancha le jeune homme.

Le petit groupe prit la route pour se rendre chez Sasuke.  
Chez Sasuke.

\- Faites comme chez vous, les invita le propriétaire des lieux.  
\- Merci, dirent en cœur les membres de la fratrie.  
\- Je vais préparer du thé, informa la nouvelle maîtresse de maison.  
\- Assiste, je vais t'aider, dit l'autre demoiselle.

Sur ce, les filles vont préparer le thé, pendant que les garçons vont s'installer dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles reviennent avec le thé et de quoi grignoter.

\- Vous nous expliquez, pourquoi Naruto est en fille? Et pourquoi Kyubi se ballade avec lui comme un bon chien de garde? Interrogea Le rouquin.  
\- Tu veux voir, ce qu'il fait le chien de garde, s'offensa Kyubi.  
\- Calmez- vous, c'est une longue histoire, soupira l'Uzumaki.

* * *

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre les suivants arriveront bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions sur l'évolution possible de la situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent à raconter, tout ce qui était arrivé, ces deux derniers jours. Quand ils eurent enfin finis leur récit, les trois ninjas de Suna furent surpris mais le prirent plutôt bien.

\- Cool un bébé je pourrais t'aider ? S'enthousiasma Temari.

\- Alors, vous allez vous marier ? Questionna Gaara.

\- Oui, je compte bien épouser Naruto, quoi que l'on en dise, affirma le brun.

\- Quoi que les gens pense, Naruto peut compter sur moi, pour le soutenir. Après tous, on sait tous les deux, ce qu'a vécu l'autre et puis lui m'a montré que je pouvais changer, sourit le rouquin.  
\- Merci Gaara, j'apprécie beaucoup, lui répondit la blonde.

\- Il se fait tard, vous voulez rester dormir cette nuit ? interrogea Sasuke.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, dit Gaara.

Sur ce, Sasuke va montrer leur chambre à Gaara et Kankuro. Le jeune homme pu apercevoir Temari, quittant discrètement la maison. Elle ne rentrera pas cette nuit, bien trop occuper avec Shikamaru.

Le lendemain.

Sur la grande place du village. Le conseil avait fait une annonce publique, pour présenter Naruko au villageois et annoncer le futur mariage du couple. Un mois plus tard, le jour du mariage.  
Tous les villageois avaient mis de leur temps dans l'organisation du mariage, Naruto c'était lui aussi investi dans le mariage et c'était fait accepter très facilement par les villageois. C'est donc en présence d'une bonne partie du village, que les amoureux échangèrent leurs vœux et furent déclaré mari et femme. Après avoir échangé un doux et tendre baiser avant de se rendre à la salle ou la fête devait se dérouler, avec leurs proches et leurs amis. A la fin de la journée, Naruto et Sasuke rentrèrent chez eux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil car, le lendemain, ils se rendraient aux sources chaudes pendant 2 mois.

2 mois plus tard à la source chaude.

\- Dépêche-toi de sortir de l'eau et de venir te préparer, mon ange, si on est en retard Tsunade va râler.  
\- Mais Sasuke on pourrait rester encore un peu.

\- Naruko soit sérieuse, tu es à la fin de ton 6ième mois de grossesse, tu dois passer un examen pour être sûr que tout se passe bien pour toi comme pour le bébé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. J'arrive tout de suite.

Quelques 30 minutes plus tard, notre couple de jeune marier se met en route pour Konoha.

\- Sasu on peut passer par Suna pour voir Gaara ?

\- Oui, c'est sur notre chemin.

\- Merci mon amour, dit la blonde en embrassant tendrement son mari.

\- De rien mon cœur.

Ils marchèrent encore environ 1h, quand ils virent Itachi, tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre. lorsqu'il aperçut le couple, Itachi s'avança vers son petit frère qui avait caché sa femme derrière lui.

\- Bonjour petit frère, tu ne me présente pas ?

\- Ne rêve pas, je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !

\- Ha, et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?

\- Oui et je te tuerais, pour venger notre clan. Notre famille, que tu as assassiné.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

A ces mots, Sasuke se jeta sur son frère, pendant que Naruko, se mit à l'abri, pour invoquer Kyubi. Le renard commença à apparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, quand la jeune femme sentit une poigne de fer lui saisir le poignet, pour la ramener sur la route. Itachi ayant réussit, à immobiliser Sasuke contre un arbre. C'est sans ménagement, que le déserteur amena Naruko devant son mari.

\- Alors c'était vrai, tu t'es marié petit frère.

\- Ba les pattes cona**, je t'interdit de la toucher.

\- Lâche moi, espèce d'enfoir** ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

\- Je dois avouer, qu'elle est très jolie, dit l'ainé Uchiwa en immobilisant la blonde. En plus, elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère.

Il plaça Naruko contre lui et fut surpris quand il sentit un faible coup contre son ventre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ? S'écarta l'homme.

\- Lâche moi espèce de cona**, rage la femme.

\- J'y crois pas tu l'as déjà mise enceinte et ça date pas d'hier en plus dit Itachi d'un air surpris et dégouté.

Voyant une ouverture dans la surprise que provoquait sa grossesse, elle lui donna un coup de genou bien placé qui fit s'écrouler son beau-frère par terre plier en deux. Naruko se précipita vers Sasuke pour le libérer, n'y parvenant pas, la jeune femme vit Itachi se relever et s'avancer vers elle.

\- Espèce de garce, tu vas voir... !

\- Elle va rien voir du tout bas les pattes, grogne une voix menaçante.

\- Kyu, t'en a mis du temps, soupire de soulagement la jeune femme.

\- Tue le, ne le laisse pas s'approcher de Naruko, s'écrie Sasuke.

Après cette demande du cadet Uchiwa, Kyubi se jette sur Itachi et entame un combat féroce qui dure plus d'une heure avant qu'Itachi ne s'effondre. Kyubi libère Sasuke avant de se mettre près de Naruto.

\- Il est toujours vivant mais quoi qu'il arrive, il va mourir. à toi de l'achever Sasuke, c'est ta vengeance après tout.

\- Merci Kyu.

Sasuke s'empare d'un Kunaï et s'approche de son frère et c'est avec un petit « adieu » qu'il le lui plante en plein cœur. C'est ainsi que se termina la vie d'Itachi Uchiwa, meurtrier de son clan. Sasuke retourne près de Naruko et la prend dans ses bras.

\- Désolé pour ce qu'il a essayé de te faire, s'il t'avait fait du mal, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait et on peut remercier le bébé qui l'a surpris

Sasu pose sa main sur le ventre de Naruto.

\- Merci bébé d'avoir protégé maman, papa est fière de toi.

Après avoir félicité leur bébé courageux, Sasuke et Naruto se remettent en route vers Suna.

Suna deux heures plus tard.

\- On y est. Ouf. j'en pouvais plus.

\- Si tu es fatiguée on peut passer la nuit ici et ce remettre en route demain.

\- Oui ce serais bien, si non, Kyu sera obligé de me porter.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu es devenue plus lourde.

\- C'est normal, je suis deux maintenant.

\- Oui et c'est pas pour me déplaire.

\- J'espère bien que ça te plais vu que je deviens énorme t'a intérêt a pas critiquer.

\- C'est vrai que pour six mois t'a pris pas mal de ventre, mais tu es et resteras la plus belle pour moi.  
\- Comme c'est mignon.

\- Gaara comment ça va ?

\- Super et toi aussi apparemment, ton chéri tombe dans le sentimental on dirait.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Vous disputez pas, je suis fatiguée. Est ce qu'on peut rester cette nuit Gaara ?

\- Oui sans problèmes, vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi.

Gaara accompagne donc Sasuke et Naruto chez lui pour que ce dernier puisse se reposer. A peine arrivé dans leur chambre que Naruto s'allonge et s'endort. Après l'avoir couvert, Sasuke sort de la chambre pour rejoindre Gaara et Kyubi dans le salon.

\- Il s'est endormi.

\- Déjà ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le fatiguer autant ?

\- Ça te regarde pas, dit Sasu en rougissant, et puis ça m'inquiète, il a jamais été aussi fatigué que ça.

\- Relax Uchiwa, c'est normal qu'il soit fatigué vous avez marchez pendant trois heures sans compter le combat.

\- Un combat ? Quel combat ?

\- On a croisé Itachi.

\- Quoi et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Kyubi est intervenu et l'a mis dans un sale état.

\- Et Sasuke l'a achevé.

\- Et Naruto à juste regardé ?

\- Non, Itachi a voulu profiter d'une fille et s'est retrouvé castrer ça lui a pas vraiment plut.

\- Il l'a castré, déclara Gaara en plein fou rire, ah ah ah… c'est trop fort… ah ah ah une réaction qu'on n'attendait pas… ah ah ah.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, marre toi. Bon, moi, je vais me coucher.

\- OK, à demain.

\- Hé, Uchiwa, attend moi.

Sasuke et Kyubi entrent tranquillement dans leur chambre. Avant de s'endormir, Sasuke prend Naruto dans ses bras, Kyubi, quant à lui, s'installe au pied du lit.

Le lendemain.

Sasuke se réveille doucement pour voir une adorable jeune fille au visage enfantin toujours endormie. Sasuke la regarde dormir pendant encore une heure avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvre doucement.

\- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? Demande Sasu avec un sourire.

\- Très bien surtout depuis que tu m'as prise dans tes bras.

\- Ce fut un plaisir.

* * *

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre les suivants arriveront bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions sur l'évolution possible de la situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 6 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

Ils échangèrent quelques doux et tendres baiser avant de se lever pour le petit-déjeuner. Gaara et Temari qui attendaient à la cuisine leur préparaient leur petit-déjeuner en les entendant arriver.

\- Bonjour, se saluèrent-ils tous.

\- Waw, vous avez préparé le petit-déjeuner, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Oui, regarde ce qu'il y a pour toi, l'invita Gaara.

\- Des coco pops, trop bien!

Sur ces mots, Naruto se jette sur les céréales pour en anglais au moins quatre bols avant que Gaara ne le convoque avec Sasuke dans le salon.

\- Bon les garçons vous restez encore à Suna ou vous réparez pour Konoha?

\- Faut qu'on rentre à Konoha, Naruto doit passer des examens aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai ça, va pas falloir être en retard ou la vieille va péter un câble.

\- Ce n'est pas faux gamin, mais on commence quand?

\- Ben dans environ une heure, le temps de prendre une douche et de se préparer?

\- Ou plus, si on profite de la douche, suggéra Sasuke.

\- On ne joue pas sous la douche dans le désert l'eau est précieuse.

\- T'est pas drôle, essaye tu verras, c'est super.

\- Je veux même pas savoir ce que vous faites sous la douche.

\- Dommage ça vaut le coup d'œil je te le garantis.

\- Je m'en contre fou, contra Gaara tout rouge.

\- Tu loupe quelque chose, ah ah ah, lâcha Kyu mort de rire.

\- La ferme Kyu

\- Me cherche pas Uchiwa, ou je détaille.

\- Non pas question.

\- S'il te plais Kyu, le fait pas, supplia Naru avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Bon OK pour te faire plaisir gamin.

\- Merci mon Kyu, sourit Naru.

\- Bon juste une chose, Temari va vous accompagnez.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle veut être là pour la fin de la grossesse et l'accouchement de Naruto

\- Tu blague la ? Trois mois ? Tu veux qu'on se la coltine trois mois, ça va pas non ?

\- Aller je donnerais un coup de main à Naruto pour le ménage, les courses et tout ce qu'i faire.

\- Moi ça me va.

\- Bon OK j'abdique, lâcha Sasu résigner.

Après leur discutions, Naruto et Sasuke vont prendre une courte douche avant de se mettre en route pour Konoha accompagner de Kyubi et Temari. Vers le milieu d'après-midi, nos quatre compères arrivèrent à Konoha ou Tsunade les attendaient

\- Vous êtes en retard vous deviez arriver hier.

\- On a passé la nuit à Suna, Naruko était fatiguée.

\- Je m'en suis doutée, donc Naruko viens avec moi, tu dois passer des tests de contrôle pour être sûr que tout ce passe bien pour cette première grossesse.

\- Je viens aussi, dirent les trois autres.

\- OK, mais vous restez calme.

Après plus d'une heure de test en tout genre, Naruto pu rentrer chez lui avec Sasuke, Temari et Kyubi. En chemin, ils furent salués par un nombre insensé de gens qui voulaient savoir comment allait la future maman et le bébé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils furent surpris de voir... Leurs amis sortirent de la maison avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez chez nous ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Heu ben en fait...

\- Neji que faisiez-vous dans notre maison ?

\- Tu verras par toi-même.

Pendant que Sasuke et Neji discutaient, Naruto quant à lui eu un étourdissement et fut rattrapé de justesse par Hinata, Sakura et Temari dans un cri synchronisé de leur part.

\- Naruko

\- Quoi Naruko ? Demanda Sasu en se retournant.

Quand il vit son ange dans les bras des filles Sasuke se précipita auprès de Naruko.

\- Mon cœur qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas ?

\- C'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher et ça ira mieux demain matin, dit Naru en recouvrant ses esprits.

\- T'es sûr Naruko ?

\- Oui, merci quand même.

Ils rentrèrent tous pour aller coucher Naruto. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent au salon pour discuter.

\- Qu'ont révélé ses examens ? Questionna Sakura.

\- Tout est normal et ça se passe bien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? L'interrogea Hinata.

\- Ah ah ah ah ! Il est frustré, ah ah ah ah ! Eclate de rire Kyu.

\- Frustré ?

\- Ah ah ah ah, oui, il est en manque de câlins privés, ah ah ah, Kyu toujours mort de rire

\- Dit pas n'importe quoi renard débile, s'énerva Sasuke en rougissant.

\- Je ne suis pas débile. Qu'est-ce que… ? Le gamin fait un cauchemar, va vite le réveiller.

Sasuke se précipite dans la chambre et réveille Naruto qui se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Chut ça va aller, je suis là, réconforta Sasu.

\- J'ai ... J'ai eu ... Si ... Si peur

Sasuke berce Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, puis ensemble, ils descendent au salon rejoindre les autres.

\- Ça va Naruto ?

\- Oui ça va mieux. Au fait comment vous avez su que je faisais un cauchemar ?

\- Kyubi nous l'a dit.

\- Merci Kyubi.

\- De rien gamin, mais ça devient fréquent tes cauchemars, faut en parler.

\- Fréquent ?

\- Ça fait un mois et demi qu'il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et a du mal à s'endormir. C'est pour ça qu'il est si fatigué.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

\- Je pensais que ça allait passer, que c'était rien.

\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Oui je sais

\- Sur quoi ils portent tes cauchemars ? Demanda Neji.

\- Sur rien c'est rien, je vous assure.

\- Bon, maintenant, tu parles ou je te fais cracher le morceau par la force, menaça Sakura.

\- C'est mieux d'en parler Naruto on pourra peut-être t'aider, l'incita Hinata.

\- Aller pour une fois laisse nous t'aider, rajouta Neji.

\- OK, c'est bon, je vous le dit.

Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration et remis de l'ordre dans ses idée, Naruto se lance.

\- Je rêve que je suis poursuivi par un navet géant qui veux me bouffer.

\- …

\- Menteur c'est pas ça ton cauchemar, affirma le démon renard.

\- Kyu la ferme

\- Non gamin, ce cauchemar est en train de te bouffer. Faut en parler et trouver un moyen de te rassurer.

\- Explique Kyu, ordonna Sasuke.

\- On t'écoute, ajoutèrent les trois autres.

\- Bon OK, mais d'abord, il faut promettre de pas juger le gamin.

\- Promis.

\- Les cauchemars ont commencé il y a deux mois, d'abord c'était banal, genre il savait pas s'occuper de son bébé ou le bébé le rejetait.

\- Ce genre de cauchemar arrive, c'est l'angoisse de la naissance du première enfant, ça arrive a beaucoup de mère, rassura Sakura.

\- Oui, mais par la suite les cauchemars sont devenus plus effrayant et stressant, ça s'est aggraver.

\- Aggravé ? S'inquiéta Neji.

\- Oui, il a commencé à faire un cauchemar plus effrayant pour une maman ou une amie. Il cauchemarde que l'Akatsuki essaye de lui prendre votre enfant. Vous décidez donc de vous battre pour les en empêcher, mais, pendant ce combat tous les quatre, vous vous faites tuer par sa faute, donc l'Akatsuki prend l'enfant qui revient plusieurs année après pour tuer sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu gardes ça pour toi, baka.

\- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez.

\- C'est en ne disant rien que tu nous inquiètes.

\- Je comprends, pardon.

\- T'excuse pas, contente-toi juste de nous en parler la prochaine fois que quelque chose ne va pas, promis ? Demanda Neji à Naruto.

\- Promis.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une heure avant que chacun regagne son petit chez lui et que nos tourtereaux voient sa chambre à Temari qui vient de rentrer avant d'aller se coucher dans leur chambre fraîchement repeinte dans des couleurs vives.

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre les suivants arriveront bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions sur l'évolution possible de la situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 7 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain

Sasuke se réveille le premier, il se lève pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de son ange. Pour ce faire, il prend les coco pops, les versent dans un bol, ajoute du lait bien frais. Une fois le petit déjeuner préparé, Sasuke le met sur un plateau et le porte à son petit blond qui vient de se réveiller et qui est enchanter par ce petit déjeuné au lit. Après avoir déjeuné, ils prirent une douche, s'habillèrent et rejoignirent Temari dans la cuisine.

\- Salut vous deux, salua la blonde.

\- 'lut.

\- Bonjour Temari, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Alors quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Temari.

\- J'ai une mission avec Sakura et Kakashi, je devrais être de retour en fin de journée.

\- OK, mais fais bien attention à toi.

\- C'est promis mon cœur.

Sur ce, Sasuke embrasse tendrement Naruto avant de partir.

\- Au fait Temari, veille bien sur Naruto, je te le confie.

\- C'est promis.

Une fois Sasuke partit.

\- Bon Naruto, on fait quoi nous deux ?

\- Pour commencer, le plus important, c'est de faire des courses parce que les armoires sont vides et de faire le ménage parce que ça fait deux mois que ce n'est pas fait. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Les courses.

\- T'aurais pas rendez-vous avec Shikamaru par hasard ?

\- Ben si. Je ne savais pas que Sasuke serait absent alors on s'est donné rendez-vous, explique Tema embarrassée.

Naru sourit.

\- C'est rien. On va aller faire les course, moi d'un côté et toi de l'autre avec Shikamaru, comme ça on ira plus vite et tu passeras du temps avec lui.

\- Merci, lâche Tema en sautant au coup de Naruto.

Naruto et Temari se rendent donc ensemble dans le quartier commerçant. Une fois arrivée, les deux filles se séparent pour faire les courses. Environ deux heures plus tard, Naruto allait rejoindre Temari pour rentrer et vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de faire sa part de courses. Chargée de ses courses, Naruto arrive à l'entrée du quartier commerçant. C'est là qu'il devait retrouver Temari, mais une fois ses paquets de courses déposé par terre, quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras.

\- Toi, tu viens avec nous et sans faire d'histoires.

Surpris, Naruto se retourne vers son agresseur.

\- Tu croix encore au père noël ou quoi ? Grogna Naru.

\- Hein ?

\- Elle a de la répartie la petite tu ne trouves pas ? Déclara l'inconnu n°2.

\- Si, mais de toute façon, on l'emmène de grès ou de force.

\- Oui, mais sans l'amocher, ce serais dommage. Dis Kei, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne chez cette fille.

\- Moi aussi Kota, mais je ne sais pas quoi ?

C'est à ce moment que Temari et Shikamaru arrivent et voient un inconnu retenir Naruto par le bras.

\- Lâche-la tout de suite, ordonne Tema.

\- Même pas en rêve, elle vient avec nous, ricane Kei.

Sur ce, Kota utilise un jutsu pour endormir Naruto qui sombre sans rien pouvoir y faire. Shikamaru et Temari entament donc un combat contre les deux hommes pour qu'ils n'emmènent pas Naruto, malheureusement pour nos deux amoureux, les deux hommes sont très fort et les mettent au tapis avant de s'enfuirent avec Naruto sous le bras. Lorsque Naruto se réveille, il fait presque nuit et il est confortablement installé dans un futon.

\- Ah, la petite se réveille, lâche Kei.

\- Je lui fais porter à manger.

\- Ou est-ce que je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu es chez nous, je me présente Kei.

\- Moi, c'est Kota et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Naruko qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- On t'a enlevée.

\- Ça j'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que notre frère, Kentaro, t'aime.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je le connais même pas.

\- Peut-être, mais lorsqu'il t'a vue, il y a quatre mois à Konoha, il est tombé sous ton charme et depuis, il ne parle que de la belle inconnue, de son beau sourire, de ses sublime yeux océan, de sa chevelure d'ange ou encore de sa peau caramel qui est à croquer, lui dit Kei.  
\- Oui et comme aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire à tous les trois, ah oui, c'est vrai, tu le sais pas, en fait Kei et moi on a un triplé, c'est Kentaro.  
\- Mais je m'en fou, qu'est-ce que votre anniversaire à avoir avec moi ?

\- Tu es le cadeau de notre frère.

\- QUOI, MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE, hurla Naru.

\- Non, tu es ce que veut notre frère et on va lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Je tiens également à t'avertir que si tu quittes les murs de cette maison, le bracelet que tu portes au bras droit t'enverra une décharge électrique très puissante, de plus seul moi ou Kei peuvent te l'enlever.

Cette fois, Naruto se retrouve dans un sacré pétrin, s'il essaye de s'enfuir le bracelet lui enverra une décharge électrique qui pourrais blesser son bébé et c'est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait, mais il ne va pas se laisser faire, ça c'est sûr et certain, hors de question qu'un autre homme que Sasuke ne le touche.

Peu de temps après.

\- Kei, Kota je suis rentré.

\- On est dans ta chambre Kentaro et on a un cadeau pour toi.

Kentaro rejoint ses deux frères dans sa chambre pour voir le « _cadeau_ » qui n'est pas content, mais alors la pas du tout.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait de folie j'espère, demande Ken en entrant.

\- Non regarde ça va te plaire, lui sourit Kei.

\- Pas de folie mon œil oui. Un kidnapping, c'est punis par la loi et si vous essayez de me toucher, vous le regretterez.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, répond Kota.

\- Oh ma belle inconnue c'est toi, tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, merci les gars.

A ses mots, Kentaro tente d'embrasser Naruto, mais celui-ci ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et l'envoi valdinguer contre le mur avec une facilité déconcertante, alors qu'un halo de chakra l'entoure comme un bouclier protecteur.

\- Ba les pattes, ragea Naru.

\- Ben ça alors, elle est ninja la gamine, furent surprit les trois frères.

\- J'ai prévenu, la prochaine fois, je serais moins gentille, c'est claire ?

\- Oui c'est clair, répondit Ken. Y a un truc qui a changé chez toi, mais je ne sais pas quoi... A si, je sais, t'a grossi depuis la dernière fois, ton ventre est énorme, mais ça fait rien, je t'aime quand même.

\- ...

\- Au fait, avant que j'oublie les garçons, on a une mission, donc je profiterais de mon cadeau plus tard, seulement faut pas qu'il se sauve en notre absence.

\- Pas de soucis pour ça, on peut partir tranquille.

Sur ce, les triplés quittèrent la maison pour aller accomplir leur mission. Pendant ce temps, Naruto explore la maison tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'ôter ce fichu bracelet qui l'empêche de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, il ne trouve aucune solution et personne dans la maison pour l'aider ou lui tenir compagnie. Il était seul et a horreur de ça, il a toujours été seul avant de rencontrer Sasuke. Cette rencontre, il s'en souvient encore, c'était à l'académie.

_Flash-back  
_  
A cette époque, il pensait dure comme fer être amoureux de Sakura et voulait à tout prix être dans son équipe, malheureusement Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Ce mec tapait sur les nerfs de Naruto parce qu'il avait toujours un air supérieur de monsieur-je-me-la-pète et que toutes les filles lui courraient après. Notre petit blond était donc monté sur le bureau de Sasuke pour le fusiller du regard quand accidentellement le mec placé devant l'avait bousculé. Il était partit en avant et s'est retrouvé bouche contre bouche avec Sasuke. Ce baiser l'avait perturbé, à tel point qu'il a mis un certain temps à se retirer de la bouche de Sasuke. Les filles l'avaient passé à tabac pour ça, mais il ne le regrettait pas et s'est retrouvé dans l'équipe de Sakura et Sasuke. Naruto a malgré tout continuer à dire qu'il aimait Sakura même si c'est plutôt son autre coéquipier qui hantait ses rêve et ses fantasme, mais, à treize ans, essayez donc de dire à votre coéquipier et meilleur ami que vous l'aimez alors que vous êtes tous les deux des garçons. Ça le faisait pas trop, alors pour attirer son attention Naruto à tout fait, il voulait juste que Sasuke le remarque, mais ses progrès n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté, Sasuke est partit rejoindre Orochimaru.  
Naruto avait alors promis à Sakura de ramener Sasuke. Pendant six ans, Naruto s'est entrainer et a traqué Sasuke pour le ramener. Lorsqu'il l'a enfin retrouvé, Orochimaru a essayé de l'empêcher d'emmener Sasuke. Naruto n'était pas assez fort pour vaincre Orochimaru et a failli se faire tuer, mais Sasuke est intervenu pour protéger Naruto. Orochimaru qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, s'est fait tuer. C'est ensemble que Naruto et Sasuke sont rentrés au village de Konoha ou Sasuke a été emprisonné trois mois en tant que déserteur. Il devait être jugé et probablement exécuté, mais heureusement pour lui, Naruto avait réussi à convaincre Tsunade d'inventer une fausse mission d'infiltration top secrète pour le sauver et puis ce n'était pas totalement faux, Sasuke avait rapporté un grand nombre d'informations. Sasuke fut donc acquitté et repris sa place dans l'équipe sept, au plus grand bonheur de Sakura et Naruto, mais quelque chose en Sasuke avait changé. Bien sûr, il était encore plus canon qu'avant avec ses muscles finement sculpté, mais le changement n'était pas que physique, il était aussi dans son comportement. D'abord, lors d'une mission, il avait pris un mauvais coup en protégeant Naruto, ensuite, Sasuke invitait souvent notre petit blond chez Ichiraku son restaurant favoris, chose qu'il ne faisait pas et n'aurais pas fait avant. Et puis, trois mois après sa libération, Sasuke s'était déclaré à Naruto, il lui avait dit l'aimer depuis leur premier baiser accidentel. Naruto s'était mis à pleurer en disant que lui aussi l'aimait depuis ce jour. Sasuke avait emmené Naruto chez lui, ils s'étaient embrassés, avaient pris une douche ensemble, s'étaient câliné avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Fin flash-back_

* * *

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre les suivants arriveront bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions sur l'évolution possible de la situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant un mois que les trois frères sont partis et Naruto n'a toujours pas réussi à ôter le bracelet qui l'empêche de s'enfuir. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les trois frangins venaient de rentrer.  
**\- Aller, entrez les filles,** invita Kei. **  
\- Oui venez, on va vous présenter la chérie de Kentaro,** ajouta Kota.  
**\- Oui, bonne idée,** joignit Ken.  
Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la chambre suivit par les trois frères.  
**\- Bonsoir trésor, heureux de voir que tu es toujours là,** lâcha joyeusement Ken.  
**\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix,** cracha Naru.  
**\- Ne boude pas comme ça, tu verras demain, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, tu seras comme c'est deux-là, muette et docile.  
\- Jamais, de toute façon, il va venir me chercher et vous regretterez de m'avoir enlevé et fait louper mon examen médical mensuel.  
\- Quoi? **Cria Ken. **Tu dois voir un médecin tous les mois? T'es malade?  
\- Non,** soupira Naru, **je ne suis pas malade, mais enceinte, abruti.  
\- Hein? mais je t'ai pas encore touchée.**

**\- Pas de toi abruti, mais de mon mari,** lâcha une Naru exaspéré.  
\- **Qui que ce soit, je le tuerais et tu m'appartiendras** , s'énerva Ken.  
**\- Rêve pas teme** (enfoui **) lâcha Naru dédaigneusement.  
**\- Tu vas voir,** menaça Ken.  
Kentaro empoigna Naruto et s'apprêta à le frapper quand le mur d'en face explosa.  
**\- Lâche la tout de suite.**

Deux pupilles rouges chantaient brillaient dans l'obscurité et la poussière.  
**\- T'as entendu, lâches la conna **.  
\- Un démon,** cria Ken en lâchant Naruto.  
Le dit démon sortit de l'ombre et Naruto se jeta dans ses bras  
**\- Sas'ke,** pleura Naru.  
\- **Chut ça va, je suis là, tout va bien,** la réconforta Sasuke.  
**\- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne me trouve pas et je ne pouvais pas partir.  
\- Ils étaient partis, ça fait trois semaines que je les suis pour te retrouver, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuis?  
\- Parce que si je quitte les murs de cette maison, ce bracelet m'enverra une décharge électrique et ça peut être dangereux pour hakka-chan.  
\- Je comprends, ça va aller maintenant mon ange, je suis là.**  
Sasuke embrassa alors Naruto tendrement, mais passionnément avant de se tourner vers les ravisseurs de son amour.

**\- Vous allez regretter d'avoir enlevé ma femme et si vous l'avez touché, alors là, je vous tue,** déclara Sasu son Sharingan enclencher.  
Les trois frères étaient terrorisés, ils avaient une peur bleue des Uchiwa avec leurs yeux de démon.  
**\- On l'a pas touchée, on ne savait pas que c'était votre femme,** lâchèrent en cœur les triplés.  
**\- Enlevez le bracelet tout de suite,** ordonna Sasuke.  
Kei s'exécuta immédiatement et enleva le bracelet du poignet de Naruto, mais Kentaro ne voulait pas que Naruto s'en aille, il voulait la garder pour lui et tant pis si pour ça, il devait affronter le «démon». Sasuke avait pris Naruto dans ses bras pour l'emmener au village alors que Kentaro se mettait sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de sortir.  
\- Elle est à moi, objecta Ken.  
\- **Je te conseille de nous laisser partir et de ne plus t'approcher d'elle, à moins de vouloir mourir,** déclara Sasuke, plus qu'énervé.  
**\- C'est toi qui va mourir, elle est à moi.  
**Sasuke déposa Naruto et Kyubi entra pour se mettre à ses côtés et le protéger au cas où ça tournerais mal pour l'Uchiwa, mais Naruto ne voulait pas que Sasuke se batte, il voulait partir rentrer chez lui avec Sasuke, il aurait donc interposer.  
**\- Non, moi je veux rentrer avec Sasuke, je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais jamais Kentaro.  
**A peine Naruto fini de prononcer ses mot que Kentaro lui mit un gifle mémorable qui l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sonner, Naruto ne se releva pas, Sasuke entra alors dans une colère noire et se jeta sur Kentaro pour lui faire regretter et payer son geste envers Naruto. Débuta alors un combat des plus violent entre Kentaro et Sasuke, après plus d'une heure de combat, Sasuke utilisa le kaléidoscope hypnotique du partage pour éliminer son ennemi et empêcher qu'il ne s'en prenne encore à Naruto. Kentaro s'effondra donc sur le sol et Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto pour le prendre dans ses bras et regagner Konoha avec Kyubi, qui avait toujours déjà soigné les blessures de Naruto.

A l'hôpital de Konoha

\- **Alors comment va-t-elle? Est-ce que c'est grave? Dites-moi Tsunade.  
\- Calmes-toi Sasuke, Naruko et le bébé vont bien, elle a juste besoin de se reposer. Elle a accumulé beaucoup de fatigue ce mois-ci. Je l'ai fait mettre sous perfusion, je ne sais pas quand elle va se réveiller.**

**\- Quoi? Est ce qu'elle risque de ne pas se réveiller? **  
**\- Non, elle se réveillera, mais certainement pas avant deux ou trois semaines, voire peut être plus, son corps a été surmené par le manque de sommeil et le stress. De plus, elle est en plein combat intérieur du fait de s'être retrouvée seule pendant une longue période. Elle à toujours eu une peur panique de la solitude. C'est un traumatisme qui remonte à son enfance.  
\- C'est ma faute,** déclara Tema.  
**\- Mais non, ils vous ont surpris. Toi et Shikamaru, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, mais ils étaient plus forts c'est tout.  
\- Ils ont utilisé un poison qui perturbe les sens, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants.  
\- C'est ma faute,** répond Sasuke,**j'aurais dû refuser cette mission et rester auprès d'elle. Je le lui avais promis.**

_Flash-back  
_**  
\- Sasuke, promet moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais** , demanda Naruto.  
**\- C'est promis mon ange, mais pourquoi une telle promesse? **  
**\- Tu sais, mes parents sont morts tous les deux le jour de ma naissance, il a fallu trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi. On m'a donc confié à une nourrice. Elle me battait et m'insultait. Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, elle m'a mis à la porte. Les gens ne me regardaient même pas et s'ils le comprenaient, c'était pour m'insulter ou me frapper. Le troisième hokage m'a fourni un appartement et il m'apportait de quoi manger,** **mais j'étais toujours seul. Quand j'ai intégré l'équipe sept, j'étais heureux en mission et aux entrainements, je n'étais plus seul, mais une fois que c'était terminé, je me retrouvais de nouveau seul et je ne supporte pas ça, ça me fait peur d'être seul.  
**Sasu serra Naruto dans ses bras.

**\- Je serais avec toi maintenant, tu n'es plus seul.  
\- Merci Sas'ke, je t'aime  
\- Ce serais plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu m'as rendu goutte à la vie mon amour, avant je ne pensais qu'à tuer mon frère pour venger mon clan et mourir, mais tu as sus libérer et réchauffer mon cœur, je t'aime.  
**  
_Fin flash-back  
_  
\- **Donc tu sais qu'elle n'a pas eu la vie facile,** l'interrogea Tsunade **.  
\- Je sais,** acquiesça Sasuke, **maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser.  
\- Où compte tu allés?**

**\- Je vais près d'elle, je lui ai promis de ne jamais la laisser seule.  
\- Et les missions?  
\- Je n'en ferais plus jusqu'à la naissance de notre enfant et ce n'est pas négociable. **  
Sur ce, Sasuke se rendit à l'hôpital pour rester nuit et jour au chevet de son petit ange. Heureusement que Tsunade et Temari pensaient à lui apporter de quoi manger ou il n'avait rien avalé.

Un mois plus tard

**\- Sasuke.**

Sasu sortit de ses pensées.

-Naruko, mon ange.

Sasuke se leva et cria dans le couloir

\- Tsunade! Tsunade!  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tsunade en entrant dans la chambre.  
**\- Elle s'est réveillée** .  
**\- Enfin,** soupira la blonde, **je vais l'ausculter pour être sûr que tout va bien, que ce soit pour elle ou pour le bébé. **  
Sous le regard attentif de Sasuke, Tsunade examina Naruto.  
\- **Tout est normal Naruko,** expliqua avec soulagement Tsunade. **Toi et le bébé allez très bien. **  
**\- Tant mieux, mais depuis quand est ce que je suis inconsciente?**

**\- Un mois, tu nous as fait très peur** , lui rétablit l'hokage.  
**\- Gomen, sur gomen** (désolé, vraiment désolé).  
**\- Pas de soucis, tu es de retour parmi nous, c'est ce qui compte.  
\- Oui merci Tsunade. **  
Tsunade sourit.

**\- De rien, bon je vous laisse tous les deux maintenant, j'ai du travail.  
**Une fois Tsunade partit, Sasuke vas vers Naruto pour le prendre dans ces bras et pleurer à chaude larme avec son petit ange.

* * *

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre les suivants arriveront bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions sur l'évolution possible de la situation.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 9 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard

**\- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours, que tu allais me laisser seul,** lui dit Sasuke en se calmant.

**\- Je suis désole mon amour, j'ai paniqué j'avais peur et ...**

**\- Peur de quoi ?** Le coupa Sasu.

**\- D'être seul, que tu ne veuille plus de moi. J'étais enfermer dans cette maison pendant un mois. Seul. Je ne pouvais même pas entrer en contact avec Kyu ou essayer de m'échapper parce que j'aurai pu blesser le bébé, j'avais peur.**

Sasu prit Naruto dans ses bras.

**\- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là, je t'ai promis de ne pas t'abandonner et de rester avec toi, c'est ce que j'ai fait tout le mois de ton « sommeil », je suis resté à tes côtés et je le resterais.**

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis revenus, parce que tu m'appelle depuis tout ce temps.

Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'allonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Le lendemain à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Naruto

**\- Alors comme ça on roupille pendant un mois sans penser aux amis qui s'inquiètent ?**

**\- Désolée Gaara.**

**\- Pas de soucis, mais par contre, ma sœur ne tient plus en place à l'idée de te voir réveillée.**

**\- Je n'en doute pas,** sourit Naru.

TOC TOC TOC

**\- Entrez.**

Sasu entra.

**\- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? **

**\- Avec toi, super bien,** répondit Naruko à Sasuke.

**\- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux,** sourit Gaara en les observant.

Après avoir discuté avec Gaara, Naruto eu la bonne surprise de voir ses amis venir le voir. Pour la plus part, ils étaient par couple : Tenten et Neji, Kiba et Hinata, Temari et Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura et Sai, Shino, Lee, Konohamaru, Kankurô, Jiraya, Iruka, Kakashi et Shizune. Tous étaient heureux que Naruko aille bien, elle avait pris la place de leur ami, Naruto qui est officiellement mort.

Une semaine plus tard

**\- Dépêche-toi ou Tsunade va te faire rester.**

**\- Non, moi je rentre, j'en ai marre de l'hôpital.**

**\- Et moi j'en ai marre de ce lit trop petit, je préfère le nôtre, il est plus grand et pratique aussi, n'est-ce pas Naruko ?**

**\- Oui beaucoup plus pratique Sasuke,** répondit Naru avec le rose aux joues.

Sasu avança avec une démarche féline vers Naruto.

**\- Et si on allait le tester notre lit, depuis le temps que tu ne l'as plus utilisé.**

**\- Heu ...Oui...,** bégailla une Naru toute rouge.

Sasuke déboutonna le chemisier de Naruto et l'embrassa dans le cou en descendant vers sa poitrine. C'est ce moment que choisirent Kankurô et Gaara pour entrer dans la chambre de Naruto, sans frapper évidemment.

**\- Oups, on dérange, j'ai l'impression,** hasarda Kankurô.

**\- Oui, mais quelle vue intéressante,** s'amusa Gaara.

Sasu rhabilla Naruto.

**\- Oui ben, tu ne reverras pas de sitôt, vous n'auriez pas pu frapper avant d'entrer non ?** Gronda Sasuke.

**\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour ça, on est dans un hôpital,** ricana Kanku.

**\- Oui, ce n'est pas faut, mais ça a pas l'aire de les gêner.**

**\- C'est bon, on fait ce qu'on veut, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là d'abord ?**

**\- On voulait être là pour la sortie de Naruko,** répondit Gaara.

**\- C'est gentil merci,** remercia Naruko.

**\- Pas de quoi, mais je voulais savoir si c'est toi qui cuisine ce soir ou pas ?**

**\- Ben oui, pourquoi cette question ?**

**\- T'es pas malade,** lâcha Sasuke, **toi, tu fais plus rien à part te reposer.**

**\- Et pour le repas de ce soir alors ?**

**\- Je vous invite chez Ichiraku pour fêter ta sortie de l'hôpital,** proposa Gaara.

**\- Trop bien, je viens,** cria Naru.

C'était plus que motivé, que Naruto rentra chez elle accompagnée de Sasuke, Kankurô et Gaara. Une fois arrivé chez eux, Naruto et Sasuke furent surpris de voir Temari discuter avec une jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, elle est petite environ un mètre soixante avec des cheveux long châtain claire et des yeux bleu vert. Ce qui surpris encore plus nos deux amoureux, fut de voir Gaara embrasser l'inconnue et la prendre dans ses bras.

**\- J'ai dormis qu'un mois vous êtes sur ?**

**\- Oui,** répondit Sasuke, **mais moi non plus je comprends plus rien, c'est qui elle ?**

**\- Je m'appelle Keiko.**

**\- C'est ma petite amie,** déclara gaiement Gaara.

**\- Sérieux, c'est ta copine ?** Questionna Naruko.

**\- Oui et alors ?** Grogna Gaara sur la défensive.

**\- Ils sont presque toujours ensembles ses deux-là et il est super jaloux,** se moqua Kankurô.

**\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux**, répondit Gaara boudeur.

**\- Si tu es jaloux et c'est mignon,** répliqua Keiko avec un sourire. **Au fait tu ne me présente pas ?**

**\- Oui, voici Naruko et Sasuke, maintenant tu connais tout le monde.**

**\- Oui ^^**

**\- Comment ça tout le monde ?** Questionna Sasuke.

**\- Je suis ici depuis trois semaines, elle est venue avec moi quand Temari l'a vu, elle s'est jetée sur elle pour la présenter à tout le monde.**

**\- A ok, au fait vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?** Demanda Naru.

**\- Il te le dira pas,** grogna Tema.

**\- On se connaît depuis six mois et on sort ensemble depuis deux, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?** Répondit Gaara.

**\- Oui mon trésor, bon avant que j'oublie, ce soir, il y a une fête pour le réveille de Naruko, entre nous bien sûre et dans trois semaines, il y en aura une autre avec tout le monde. C'est Hinata et Sakura qui l'organisent et ce soir, on mange dehors, enfin, « on » si vous voulez bien de moi ? **

**\- Bien sûr que oui,** sourit Naruko. **On va discuter toutes les deux.**

**\- Chouette,** lui sourit Keiko en retour.

Le soir venu, tout notre petit groupe se rendit chez Ichiraku pour manger et s'amuser. Une fois de retour à la maison, Sasuke oublia la présence de Keiko et commit l'erreur d'appeler Naruko, Naruto. Un peu surprise, elle comprit bien vite la situation et promit de ne rien dire. Le temps passa et nos amis devinrent très proches.

Trois semaines plus tard

**\- Elles en mettent un temps.**

**\- Ce sont des filles, il faut qu'elles se fassent belles, Sasuke.**

**\- Oui, mais le premier qui matte, je le tue.**

**\- Calme toi, Gaara. on ne te la piquera pas ta copine, hein Kankurô ?**

**\- C'est pas mon genre de fille,** répondit l'ainé de Suna.

**\- Oui, mais elle est à moi, c'est tout,** grogna le jinchûriki.

**\- Qui est à toi ?** Interrogea une douce voix.

**\- Heu... Ben ...Personne mon cœur.**

**\- J'ai du mal entendre**, répondit Keiko, aillant très bien entendu les paroles de son chéri.

**\- On est prête, on n'a pas été trop longues ?** Demanda Naru, inconsciente de la précédente conversation.

**\- Non, pas trop...,** répondirent rapidement Sasuke et Gaara.

Sasuke et Gaara venaient de lever les yeux vers le haut des escaliers où ils virent leur chéries respectives, et Temari, habillées toutes trois avec une robe chinoise rouge et noir pour Naruto, noir et or pour Keiko et couleur lilas et mauve pour Temari.

**\- Trop belle,** lâchèrent rêveurs les trois garçons.

**\- Merci,** répondirent en souriant les filles.

Après que nos deux couples ures échangés quelques tendres baisés, ils se rendirent tous à la résidence Hyuga pour la fête en l'honneur du réveille de Naruto.

Chez les Hyuga

TOC TOC TOC

Hinata les accueillit.

\- Bonjour et bien venu.

**\- Merci,** répliquèrent les invités.

Tous leurs amis étaient là, et vinrent les saluer. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait quand Naruto sentis un liquide chaud lui couler entre les jambes.

**\- Oh oh,** lâcha une Naru légèrement paniqué.

Keiko la regarda avec curiosité.

**\- Quoi ? Pourquoi oh oh ?**

**\- Ben, je crois que je suis en train d'accoucher.**

**\- Oh la, la. SASUKE !**

En entendant ce cri, on coupa la musique et tout le monde regarda Keiko.

**\- Me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui accouche,** laissa entendre Keiko pour les faires réagir.

* * *

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre les prochains arriveront bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos suppositions sur la naissance à venir.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour / bonsoir,

Voici le chapitre 10 j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je remercie encore Elyssa du temps et de la patience dont elle fait preuve pour relire et corriger mes chapitres.

Bonne conférence

* * *

Sur ce, Naruko fût emmené à l'hôpital pour accoucher. Sasuke, Gaara et Keiko attendaient dans la salle d'attente, les autres attendent dehors. Au bout de plusieurs heures de pure douleur. Naruko mis au monde une adorable petite fille aux yeux noir et à la peau blanche, ainsi qu'un magnifique petit garçon aux yeux bleu et à la peau caramel.

**\- Félicitation Sasuke, c'est une fille et aussi un garçon,** félicita l'Hokage.

**\- Quoi? Deux? Sérieux? **Lâcha surprit le nouveau père.

**\- Oui, ta fille s'appelle Yume** (ça veut dire rêve) **et ton fils, c'est à toi de choisir d'après Naruko.**

**\- Ce sera Hiro** (ça veut dire lumière sur le chemin), sourit Sasuke. **Je peux les voir?**

**\- Yes of course.**

Sasuke entra dans la chambre de Naruto qui fredonnait une berceuse pour ses deux nouveaux trésors et s'installa auprès d'elle sur le lit.

**\- Merci mon amour,** lui dit Sasuke, émut.

Naruko lui sourit joyeusement.

**\- Heureuse que ta nouvelle famille te plaise. Tu es heureux?**

**\- Oui très heureux.**

Sasuke embrassa tendrement Naruto avant d'aller annoncer à tout le monde qu'il était le papa d'une magnifique petite fille prénommé Yume et aussi d'un adorable petit garçon prénommé Hiro. Tout le monde fut heureux et les jeunes parents reçurent énormément de cadeaux pour la naissance de leurs enfants.

Une semaine plus tard chez Sasuke

**\- Salut.**

**\- Salut.**

**\- Sur une surprise pour vous et les petits.**

**\- Vous faites peur, Temari et Keiko.**

**\- Sasuke, sur ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorquèrent les deux filles.**

**\- ...**

**\- Viens avec nous, Naruko,** appela Keiko.

**\- Je vous suis.**

Les filles montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Sasuke et Naruto pour que celle-ci y découvre une magnifique chambre de bébé toute aménagée. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Naruto expliqua le cadeau que leur ont fait Keiko et Temari. Ce soir-là, Sasuke et Naruto demandèrent à Keiko d'être la marraine de Yume et à Gaara d'être son parrain, ils acceptèrent avec joie. Pour Hiro, ce fut Temari et Shikamaru qui furent heureux d'accepter ce rôle.

Seize ans plus tard

Deux ados de saisir et courraient vers la tour du hokage avec un petit carnet dans les mains.

Bureaux de l'hokage

TOC TOC TOC

**\- Entrez.**

**\- Ohayo oka-sa** (bonjour maman).

**\- Bonjour Yume, bonjour Hiro.**

\- Regarde maman, sur un eu nos carnets de notes pour l'examen Chûnin, lui dit Yume.

**\- Et est ce qu'ils sont bons au moins?**

**\- Tu oses en douter Sasuke?**

**\- C'est vrai ça papa, tu devrais plus nous faire confiance. Tien maman,** regarde, sourit Hiro en tendant son carnet.

**-Merci,** dit-elle en regardant le cahier, **mais c'est super, vous êtes tous les deux premiers, je suis fière de vous mes chéris et pour fêter ça, ce soir on mange chez Ichiraku.**

**\- Chez Ichiraku, génial,** se réjouirent les jumeaux.

\- **Naruko** , soupira Sasuke, **tu ne vas pas faire ça à chaque fois qu'ils réussissent un examen ou une mission importante** .

**\- Bien sûr que si, c'est pour les récompenser d'avoir bien travaillé.**

TOC TOC TOC

**\- Entrez,** invita Naru.

**\- Bonjour hokage chérie.**

**\- Salut Keiko, comment ça va? **Salua Naruko.

**\- Eh moi, sur m'oubli?**

**\- Désolé, salut Temari.**

**\- Salut,** bougonna Tema.

**\- Marraine,** appelèrent chacun les jumeaux à leur marraine respectives, **regarde mon carnet de notes.**

**\- Oh oui, montres,** répliquèrent les deux femmes.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? **Demanda Sasuke.

**\- On est venue vous chercher,** répondre Keiko.

**\- Nous chercher? **Demanda Naruko.

**\- Tu as oublié qu'on devait se retrouver chez Ichiraku ce soir? **L'interrogea Keiko.

**\- Oui c'est vrai, on vient tout de suite, je signe juste ce formulaire et j'ai fini.**

**\- OK, Yume, c'est super. Tu as que des A partout. T'es première en tout c'est génial,** félicita Keiko.

**\- Merci ^^.**

**\- Mais toi aussi Hiro, tu es premier en tout, c'est super** , le félicita aussi sa marraine **.**

**\- Normal pour un Uchiwa,** sourit le garçon.

Une fois que Naruko eu fini de signer les quelques papiers qu'il lui restait, c'est ensemble qu'ils se rendent chez Ichiraku pour rejoindre Gaara, Kankurô et Shikamaru qui étaient restés avec les enfants pendant que les filles allaient chercher notre petite famille Uchiwa. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination, ils eurent le plaisir de voir tous leurs amis réunis chez Ichiraku avec leurs enfants.

Et oui, en saisir ans, il y avait eu du changement, pour commencer, Naruko est devenu hokage, Sasuke, quant à lui, il était chargé de la protection rapproché de l'hokage. Yume était première ninja de sa promotion et sortait avec Kenshiro, un garçon au regard gris et aux cheveux bleus gris d'environ dix-huit ans, Hiro, lui aussi premier de sa promotion, fréquentait Kimi, une fille aux yeux rouge sang et aux longs cheveux rouges.

Gaara s'était marié avec Keiko et ils eurent deux jumelles, Kagome et Kikio, aujourd'hui, âgée de treize ans. Elles avaient les cheveux longs châtain, des yeux comme leur père et elles étaient très affectueuses. Un fils Nobu, un petit garçon toujours souriant avec des cheveux rouges comme son père et les yeux bleus vert de sa mère, âgée de sept ans et demi. De plus, Keiko était de nouvelles enceintes de six mois.

Temari et Shikamaru s'étaient, eux aussi, marié et avaient une fille prénommée Tsukiko, une blonde aux yeux vert aussi intelligente que son père avec le caractère de sa mère, âgée de onze ans.

Neji et Tenten s'étaient mariés, eux aussi. Ils avaient un fils, Shin, qui avait les yeux blancs et les longs cheveux noirs comme tous les Hyuga. Agé de douze ans, il avait un faible pour Tsukiko.

Hinata et Kiba allaient se marier, ils avaient une fille, Rumy. Elle avait les cheveux courts noirs et des yeux animal gris, ainsi qu'un triangle rouge à l'envers sur chaque joue. Agée de six ans, elle était toujours avec Nobu quand celui-ci était à Konoha.

Ino et Chôji étaient mariés depuis peu de temps et ils avaient une fille, Nana. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle avait des marques rouges orangé sur chaque joue. Agée de dix ans.

Sakura et Sai quant à eux, s'étaient mariés peu de temps après la naissance de Yume et Hiro. Ils avaient un fils Shintaro. Un adorable petit garçon avec des yeux vert émeraude, une peau blanche, des cheveux noirs et une force colossale. Agé de onze ans, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Nana. Sakura, quant à elle, était encore enceinte de trois mois.

Pour ce qui était de Tsunade, elle était en couple avec Jiraya, mais elle était bien vite sortie au profit de Kakashi. N'étant plus hokage, Tsunade avait ouvert un orphelinat et était devenue la maman de tous les enfants que son orphelinat accueillait.

Konoha, Suna et tous les autres pays étaient en paix depuis que Naruko était devenu hokage. De plus, la menace de l'Akatsuki ne pesait plus sur Konoha. A oui, c'est vrai, vous ne le savez pas. L'Akatsuki avait voulu enlever Yume et Hiro. Malheureusement pour eux, ils s'étaient fait exploser par un Naruko folle furieuse et un Sasuke hors de lui. Malheureusement, Gaie et Lee étaient mort lors de ce combat. Depuis, tout allait pour le mieux à Konoha et dans les autres pays. A oui, j'allais oublier Kyubi était devenu le démon protecteur du clan Uchiwa nouvelle version.

* * *

Voilà les loulous, c'est la fin de ce chapitre et de la fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. On se retrouve dans une prochaine histoire.


End file.
